Em um péssimo dia
by emilly louise
Summary: 21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor.


**Autora:** emily louise  
**Shipper: **James Potter and Lily Evans  
**Sinopse:** Projeto "21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer**: Tudo pertence a JK e blá blá blá.

* * *

**Em um péssimo dia**

_by emily louise_

* * *

Respirou fundo e olhou para cima.

-Sim, Senhor Malfoy?

Ela viu com desagrado o sorriso se espalhar pelo rosto aristocrático. Lily tinha a sensação de que nada de bom poderia vir depois de tal sorriso.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que pedir para me chamar de Lucius, Lily?

Ela deu um sorriso forçado e nada respondeu. Malfoy não entendia quando não era querido em um lugar, ou talvez entendesse e por isso fazia questão de impor sua presença.

-Esperemos que um dia, não é Lily? -Ele piscou e a ruiva sentiu ânsia - Preciso que revise esses projetos para no máximo amanhã.

Ele então jogou uma pilha sobre sua mesa, Lily a olhou assustada.

-Mas, senhor, amanhã é minha entrevista na…

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso que Lily pôde apenas definir como desagradável.

-Então sugiro que comece o quanto antes.

Lily respirou fundo e deixou que ele saísse de sua sala sem receber a merecida resposta. Faltavam apenas dois dias para que o estágio de Lily terminasse e então ela poderia se ver livre daquele homem asqueroso. Suspirou enquanto pegava a pasta para poder examinar.

Era tarde quando saiu do escritório e foi para a república de Alice, sua amiga. Lily não poderia estar mais nervosa, já que no dia seguinte seria sua tão esperada entrevista no grande império dos Potter. Desde que optou por arquitetura, Lily sempre sonhou em trabalhar no escritório mais famoso de toda a Inglaterra, lutou incansavelmente por aquela oportunidade e agora que estava praticamente no tão esperado dia ela mal conseguia se aguentar.

Lily tinha passado os últimos três meses trabalhando no projeto que apresentaria para James Potter. E ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele em pessoa a entrevistaria, era uma chance os seus colegas matariam para ter.

Alice abriu a porta e a puxou para dentro, animada.

-Me deixe ler, anda! - Alice era tão alegre e extrovertida quanto uma médica poderia ser, e sua animação toda era porque, finalmente, Lily a deixaria ler seu projeto.

A ruiva sorriu e entregou a pasta.

-Leia. Mas preciso que me diga se ainda tem erros para que eu possa corrigir.

Alice concordou e começou a ler enquanto Lily ligava seu computador e corrigia os poucos erros que Alice lhe mostrava. Ela terminou de ler e pulou nos braços da ruiva.

-Está perfeito! Você vai se sair incrível, Potter será um idiota se não te contratar.

-Gostaria de conseguir pensar assim, Alice.

A morena revirou os olhos e ignorou o comentário da amiga.

-Não te incomoda que ele seja tão reservado? Quero dizer, nós nem sabemos como ele é. - Ela perguntou enquanto pegava suco na geladeira - Faz anos que não sai uma foto dele nos jornais. Pergunto-me o que ele faz para conseguir isso, famoso como é.

Lily deu de ombros.-Não me incomoda, na verdade, faz eu o admirar ainda mais. Isso mostra que ele não quer fama, apesar da empresa dele ter sido responsável pelas mansões de pelo menos noventa por cento das celebridades que moram aqui na Inglaterra.

Alice concordou.

-Vai jantar aqui? Daqui a pouco as meninas chegam.

Lily negou.

-Vou para casa dar uma revisada e descansar. Malfoy não me deu paz hoje.

-Aquele idiota. Se eu fosse você me despediria dele com um soco na cara. Você não faz boxe por nada

A outra garota riu da revolta da amiga.

-Você sabe que eu não posso, provavelmente seria presa.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você pensa demais nas consequências.

-Ainda bem que uma de nós pensa.

Lily guardou seu computador e colocou a mochila nas costas e pegou sua bolsa e o seu projeto impresso.

-Quer que eu te leve?

-E arriscar minha vida? Não, prefiro ir andando.

Alice a olhou revoltada.

-Sua mal agradecida! Estava apenas tentando ajudar já que hoje choveu a tarde toda e eu não quero que você se molhe. Na verdade, não queria agora pouco me importa. - Ela cruzou os braços e virou o rosto o que fez a outra gargalhar.

-Eu confio em você, Alice, nunca duvide disso. - Ela a beijou na bochecha - Mas quero passar no seu Joaquim e comer aquele sanduíche.¹

Alice revirou os olhos e riu.

-Sua natureba falsificada. Mas tome cuidado e me ligue assim que chegar em casa.

-Tudo bem. E eu prometo.

Elas se despediram e Lily finalmente se pôs a caminhar para casa.

A república de Alice não era tão perto de sua casa, mas Lily não se importava, andar era o de menos.

Estava parada olhando para seu projeto e esperando o semáforo abrir para ela quando sentiu algo em suas costas.

-Calmamente, me dê as duas bolsas. Não faça escândalo. - Um homem sussurrou.

Lily arregalou os olhos e fez o que lhe foi mandado. Não tentou se virar nem resistir sabia que seu projeto estava em seu computador, mas não poderia arriscar sua vida por ele, por mais que lhe doesse o entregar.

O homem pegou as bolsas que Lily o entregava e apertou ainda mais as costas dela com o que quer que fosse a fazendo fechar os olhos.

-Não se mexa.

Lily não soube por quanto tempo ficou parada até que alguém esbarrou nela e o transe em que estava finalmente se dissipou. Lentamente ela olhou para trás e suspirou ao ver que estava sozinha. Abraçou seu projeto e voltou correndo para casa de Alice, se arrependendo amargamente de ter negado a carona que ela tinha oferecido.

Estava tão assustada que quase atravessou a rua no sinal aberto para os veículos. Ela parou e ficou ali, ainda mais alerta e assustada que nunca, seus pensamentos estavam muito desorganizados e aleatórios para que ela agisse com clareza.

Mas então um carro passou por uma poça de lama e Lily mal viu a água vir em sua direção, piscou e então estava toda molhada. Sua mente demorou para voltar à sintonia e ela viu, um pouco mais a frente, um carro dando ré. Sem querer acreditar no que tinha acontecido a ruiva olhou para seus braços e viu a única cópia de seu projeto encharcada. Como seria possível que tudo que tinha que dar errado desse em um único dia? Sem poder controlar Lily sentiu grossas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, a realidade a atingindo com um baque surdo. Seu entrevista estava condenada.

O carro parou ao seu lado e Lily viu o vidro abaixar.

-Moça? -Era um rapaz que a chamava e Lily não conseguia focalizar seu rosto, as lágrimas tornavam tudo mais complicado. O que faria agora? Tinha se preparado por essa oportunidade durante sua vida toda, e agora estava perdida.

No entanto, Lily sempre soube se portar em situações difíceis e foi isso o que ela fez. Respirou fundo e limpou as lágrimas da melhor maneira que pôde. Esqueceu que o carro estava ali e analisou seu projeto, não tinha conserto, as páginas estavam coladas e ela não conseguia enxergar o que as linhas diziam. Olhou ai redor e jogou o bloco de folhas molhadas no lixo mais próximo.

-Ei! - Era o rapaz novamente e tinha descido do carro e ia na direção da ruiva. - Sinto muito pelo que eu fiz. Eu posso ajudar?

A tristeza de Lily se transformou em raiva e quando percebeu ela já batia no rapaz. Ele não fazia nada a não ser se defender, mas quando Lily sentiu o cansaço e amoleceu ele a puxou para um abraço enquanto ela voltava a chorar.

-Eu não sei como me desculpar, sei que o que fiz deve ter te causado um prejuízo enorme, mas garanto que não tive a intenção, na verdade, se eu tivesse te visto eu jamais faria algo assim…

Lily se afastou dele e tentou enxugar as lágrimas.

-Está tudo bem - Ela murmurou desanimada e se afastando.

-Não! Espere. Eu te levo em casa. Pegue. - ele tirou seu paletó e colocou sobre os ombros de Lily. A ruiva não estava em condições de recusar ajuda.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e Lily se sentou tentando se aquecer como podia. Ele entrou no carro e logo observou a lixeira ficar para trás.

Lily deu seu endereço para ele e logo o carro ficou silencioso, mas ele parecia estar incomodado com algo e isso fez Lily o olhar.

-O que era aquele bloco de papel? - A voz dele era grossa, mas não era algo que machucava os tímpanos, na verdade, ela era bem suave.

-Era um projeto - Ela respondeu olhando para a estrada, sem querer voltar a chorar. Tinha estado tão ocupada nos últimos tempos que nem ao menos pensou em uma forma de guardar o projeto em outro lugar que não o seu computador. E se sentia uma idiota por isso.

-Era importante?

Ela concordou. O rapaz parecia desolado, a culpa estampada em seu rosto.

-Sinto muito. Não tem outra cópia?

Lily balançou a cabeça, negando.

-Estava no meu computador, passei os três últimos meses trabalhando nele. Mas parece que tem alguém com raiva de mim lá em cima, deu tudo errado - Ela murmurou a última parte.

-Se você quiser desabafar, eu sou todo ouvidos. Você parece precisar.

Lily o olhou, finalmente reparando em seu rosto. Ele era um homem muito bonito, com o cabelo escuro - ela não podia dizer exatamente a cor devido a falta de luz - e feições másculas. Ele parou em um semáforo e a olhou. Lily se sentiu corar.

- Meu dia foi um inferno - Ela começou desviando o olhar. - Meu chefe dá em cima de mim a tarde toda, e hoje para melhorar tudo, ele me deu uma pilha de projetos para revisar, mesmo ele sabendo que amanhã eu tenho minha entrevista na empresa dos Potter, e eu tive que ficar duas horas a mais do meu horário para poder cumprir o prazo que ele me deu. Então quando eu finalmente termino e tenho alguns minutos de paz na casa da minha amiga, eu finalmente penso que tudo vai dar certo. Mas claro que isso não poderia acontecer, assim que eu saí da casa de Alice, andei apenas algumas quadras antes de algum ladrãozinho barato roubar o projeto mais importante da minha vida até agora, mas como se não bastasse, você vem e molha minha última esperança assim como a mim.

Ele ficou em silêncio absorvendo tudo o que a ruiva colocou para fora.

-E o pior - Ela murmurou após alguns segundos de silêncio- É que o próprio James Potter vai me entrevistar, e eu não vou ter absolutamente nada para mostrar a ele.

Ele a olhou espantado.

-Você ainda vai na entrevista?

Lily o encarou como se ele fosse um idiota.

-Claro que vou. Esse é o meu sonho, eu não posso desistir dele assim. -Ela então riu - E eu quero muito saber como ele é.

-Como assim?

-O cara é famoso pra caramba e a última vez que saiu no jornal foi anos atrás. Eu o acompanho desde que comecei a fazer arquitetura e nunca o vi uma vez sequer.

O cara do volante ficou pensativo.

-Mas é só por isso que você quer conhecê-lo?

Ela negou.

-Ele é um gênio. Os trabalhos que ele faz são incríveis, eu gostaria muito de saber como ele consegue comandar aquela empresa daquele tamanho tão bem. Não consigo imaginar como. E ele doa quarenta por cento do salário dele para a caridade. Isso é o mais importante para mim. Saber que ele se importa com os outros.

-Mas como saber se não é marketing?

Lily balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

-Eu disse a você, ele nunca foi visto, as pessoas nem sabem mais como ele é. A única foto dele que eu consegui achar, ele está de cabelo grande, nos ombros mais ou menos e tinha barba. Mas ele é tão jovem, provavelmente não tem trinta anos. - Ela disse sonhadora. - Essa entrevista era a minha chance de finalmente entrar para a maior e melhor fábrica de arquitetos da Inglaterra.

O homem ao seu lado ficou em silêncio por algum tempo até que o queixo de Lily tremeu e ela finalmente percebeu que estava congelando. O moreno ao seu lado percebeu e aumentou a temperatura do carro.

-Desculpe. Está melhor?

Ela concordou.

-Desculpe por ter batido em você - Ela disse corando ao lembrar.

Ele riu.

-Não foi nada, apesar de eu achar que você tem mais força que o normal. Mas você sabe bater.

- Eu faço boxe a alguns anos. Eu geralmente não bato nas pessoas, só para você saber.

-Fico feliz de ser especial.

Eles riram e Lily se permitiu esquecer dos seus problemas por alguns instantes.

-Eu pratico Krav Magá a algum tempo. Defesa pessoal.

Ela o olhou interessada.

-Já ouvi falar, quis fazer por algum tempo, mas esse é meu último ano na faculdade e já tenho muito o que fazer.

-Mas ano que vem você pode fazer, não?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

-Vou ver.

Ele afirmou e voltou a prestar total atenção na estrada, pelo menos era isso que Lily pensou.

-Seu cabelo está pingando.

Lily passou a mão pelas mechas ruivas e suspirou.

-Você fez um bom trabalho.

Ele a encarou para saber se ela estava brava, mas quando percebeu que ela brincava, relaxou.

-Você é muito sério. - Ela comentou.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Você se acostuma. As pessoas ao meu redor esperam isso de mim.

Lily ia perguntar o porque daquilo, mas avistou sua casa e o peso dos seus problemas voltou a pousar sobre seus ombros. Ela mostrou sua casa para ele e ficou olhando para a entrada enquanto o carro parava.

Ela respirou fundo.

-Obrigada por me trazer, foi muita gentileza sua.

Ele negou.

-Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Lily desceu do carro e fechou a porta. Olhou para o cara dentro do carro e sorriu. Lily então percebeu que ainda estava com seu paletó e quando começou a tirá-lo, o cara a deteve.

-Pode ficar com ele.

Ela corou.

-Obrigada. Até outro dia, então - Ela murmurou.

-Até. - Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Foi quando ela percebeu que não sabia o nome dele.

* * *

**¹: Odeio lanches tipo McDonald's u-u**

**N/A:** Gente, hoje não vou ter tempo de responder os comentários, mas li todos e agradeço muito mesmo (Na próxima eu respondo todos). Só meus amigos sabem como eu fiquei insegura com aquela fanfic. Sei que demorei para postar essa - dois dias, mais especificamente. Mas nesse fim de ano as coisas estão corridas como nunca, no entanto vou tentar não atrasar mais, eu prometo. Mesmo esquema de sempre: 7 comentários= nova história. Relevem os erros, por favor.

Beijos o/


End file.
